Wisdom Teeth
by Asha Davis
Summary: Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo all get their wisdom teeth taken out on the same day! *I have a poll up, so if you could please vote on it that would me wonderful!*
1. Going to the Dentist

**This takes place before you posted what.**

"I can't believe you never took the kids to the dentist before." Tasha snaps at Donald as they head to the dentist.

"I can't believe you scheduled to have all four of the kids get their wisdom teeth taken out on the same day." Donald grumbles.

"Is the dentist mean?" Adam asks.

"No sweetie, he's very nice." Tasha assures him.

"Yeah, unless you have a cavity." Leo says.

"What's a cavity?" Adam asks.

"It's a gap in your teeth that the dentist has to fill. It happens once tooth decay and plaque is removed. Which you get if you eat too many sweets, and don't brush your teeth enough. Did you know that the cavity-"

"Don't make me throw you out the window." Adam threatens Chase. He then shuts his mouth and continues staring out the window.

"Now kids there are a couple rules you have to follow when you go to the dentist." Tasha tells them. "First off no biting the dentist. No running around the office, no yelling, no screaming, no fighting, don't break anything, be polite, no making bets-

"And no bionics." Mr. Davenport adds.

"Right and no weird bionic… things." Tasha wrinkles her nose.

"What if the dentist is actually an evil spy for the Russian mob?" Adam asks.

"He won't be." Tasha tells him.

"But what if he is?" Adam asks again.

"Then you can ask him what his favorite type of vodka is." Bree pipes up.

"What if he's not really Russian?"

"Just don't use your bionics!" Chase tells him.

"Don't tell me what to do half pint!" Adam yells as he puts up his fist.

"That's enough!" Mr. Davenport yells. "Listen, we're here. I want all of you to behave, got it?"

"Got it." Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo mumble.

* * *

><p>"So who's first?" The dentist asks the Davenport- Dooly family.<p>

"Not me." All the kids exclaim at once. Instantly an argument breaks out between the four of them. At one point Chase ends up on Adam's shoulders, and Leo is wrapped around Adam's legs with Bree trying to pry him off Adam.

"Leo why don't you go first." Tasha orders him. The fighting instantly stops and Leo stands up and stomps away.

**So I already wrote the whole story, but if you have anything you want me to but in the story I can do that easily. **


	2. Leo

"So Leo Dooly, what's your favorite color?" The dentist asks him smiling. "Not red, so keep the blood to a minimum, and by minimum I mean none at all."

"Don't like blood?" The doctor laughs.

"Do you like teenage boys puking on you?" Leo asks. The doctor's smile disappears.

"Let's just get started, shall we?" He asks looking a little worried about being puked on. The dentist put the gas mask on Leo and soon he was asleep.

* * *

><p>"Hey there Leo." The dentist smiles at his patient. The operation when without problem. The dentist made sure to clean up all the blood before Leo woke up.<p>

"Hey sweetheart how do you feel?" Tasha asks her son.

"Am I big kid yet?" Leo asks through all the cotton balls in his mouth.

"What did he just ask?" Mr. Davenport asks.

"When he was little Leo used to always ask me if he was a big kid." Tasha laughs.

"Why would he do that?" Donald asks his wife.

"Once I told him he could use the bathroom in the men's room by himself when he was a big kid."

"Well… am I?" Leo demands.

"Yes sweetie, you are a big kid." Tasha assures her son.

"Am I big enough to be a super hero like Adam, Bree and Chase?" Leo asks.

"What?" The dentist laughs.

"Nothing, he's just loopy." Mr. Davenport quickly tells the dentist.

"No I'm not. Adam is super strong, and Bree is super-fast, and Chase… what does he do again?" Leo mumbles.

"Why don't we take you to the back room?" Tasha tells her son as he helps him up.

"This one, always making up stories." Mr. Davenport laughs weakly.

"I understand. You wouldn't believe the crazy things I've heard patients say. I had this patient once say he as an android created in a basement." The dentist laughs. "Man what was that kid's name? Matt, Michael, Mark, Marco…. MARCUS!"

Mr. Davenport's eyes widen.

"What… that's crazy." He laughs weakly.

"An android…. That one really got me." The dentist laughs as he starts to clean his tools. "So, who's next?"

**Just to let you know there will be a total of six chapters. They will all be pretty short comparted to my normal length. Anyway I hope I made you laugh. Probably not though.**


	3. Bree

"I take it you don't really want to be here do you?" The dentist asks the teenage girl sitting in front of him texting.

"What gave it away?" Bree grumbles as she sends another text. "I was supposed to have a date with this cute boy, but I had to cancel because Tasha decided to set up this appoint so I can get my stupid wisdom teeth ripped out."

"I'm sorry for the-"

"Then my face is going to swell up and make me all ugly and discussing."

"It's really not that-"

"Plus, to make things worst, I have to get my face messed up on the same day as my stupid brothers. What was Tasha thinking?"

"I really should get st-"

"Maybe I was planning to go to a concert this weekend Tasha! Did you ever think about that? No, she just assumed I had nothing going on. Well I have news for her, I HAVE A LIFE!" Bree continues to rant.

"Are you done you?" The irritated dentist asks.

"No, I mean seriously what are the odds that the week I get my wisdom teeth taken out is the same week I'm on my-"

"Okay that's enough!" The dentist says quickly putting the mask on Bree. The dentist really didn't want to hear about Bree's monthly female problems.

* * *

><p>The operation went on without a problem. Bree's mouth was in surprisingly good condition for a girl who talked so much.<p>

"So is she about to wake up?" Mr. Davenport asks the dentist.

"Unfortuantly." He mumbles.

"What?" Mr. Davenport asks.

"You have a really special girl Mr. Davenport. She's really something else." The dentist tells him.

"Hey princess." Mr. Davenport says softly to his only daughter as she starts to open her eyes.

"Hi daaddddyyyy!" Bree laughs.

"Hay there girly." He smiles.

"Daddy, guess what." She laughs.

"What is it sweetheart?" He smiles lovingly.

"Last night me and this boy made out!" She giggles.

"What." Donald says seriously. "You went to bed early last night, you didn't go out."

"That's just what I wanted you to think. I actually snuck out and went to the beach with this collage boy named Brandon." She laughs.

"Breee, please tell me you're joking." Donald panics.

"Sorry can't do that. He told me he loves me and I think I love him to!" Bree laughs.

Mr. Davenport's heart starts to speed up, sweat starts to pour from his face, the room starts to spin and his stomach turns.

"I think we were meant to be." She smiles. "Just sssshhhhh, don't tell Mr. Davenport. He'll get really mad!"

"TASHA!" Donald yells for her wife who is still in the back with Leo. "TASHA, TASHA HELP ME!"

"Donald, what is it?" Tasha asks her hyperventilating husband as she runs into the room.

"So, who's next?" The dentist asks the panicking man.

**Okay Bree was a little bit ooc, but I still thought it was a little funny. Sorry if my comment on monthly female problems bothered anyone. From what I can tell most people who read my stories seem to be girls anyway. Even if you are a boy it's not like you've never heard of a cycle before.**


	4. Chase

"Being a dentist must be a very interesting job." Chase says.

"It is. Have you thought of being a dentist?" He asks Chase. He's glad this one isn't like the two patient before had.

"Oh no I've always wanted a job that offers a little bit more of challenge. You know, a job that actually requires a little bit more skill and education." Chase says to him.

"What are you talking about I have to go through 6 years of collage to get this job, and my job is plenty challenging."

"Oh right my bad. I'm sure in all your years of being and dentist you have defiantly save many lives of people who were on the brink of death. And I'm sure your job as caused you to stared death in the face numerous times." Chase jeers.

"Listen kid my job requires a lot of skill and talent." The dentist informs him.

"Right, listen can you just skip the sedation part of this operation. I would like to be awake during my surgery so I can make sure you are doing your job correctly." Chase says seriously.

"Shut up kid." The dentist grumps as he slaps the mask on Chase and turns on the gas.

"This family is a pain." The now grumpy dentist growls.

* * *

><p>"Where's your husband?" The dentist asks Tasha.<p>

"Umm… Donald went outside to… calm down." Tasha laughs weakly.

"Alright let's just get this over with." The dentist says as Chase starts to wake up.

"You better have done the surgery right." Chase says through the cotton balls.

"Annoying brat." The dentist mumbles to himself. "So Mr. Smarty-pants, what do you want to be when you grow up?"

"Not a dentist, that's for sure."

"You know what you couldn't even be a dentist if you wanted too."

"Oh really, ask me any question about dentistry you want and I'll give you the right answer." Chase mumbles out.

"What is the medical term for baby teeth?" The dentist smirks at the smart Alek kid.

"Deciduous teeth." Chase spits out.

"Got to admit kid I'm a little impressed, but that doesn't prove anything. You have to know more than a couple of terms to become a dentist. You have to know things like math." The dentist says.

"Fine ask me a math question." Chase says as he stares at different objects around the room not really paying attention to what is going on.

"What 98702 * 9294523/ 83?" The dentist spits out.

"11052867580.1." Chase mumbles while playing with his watch. The dentist does a double take and puts the equation into a calculator.

"How did you…"

"I'm the smartest man it the world!" Chase laughs.

"How did he…" The dentist still shocked that Chase got it right.

"I think it's time for Chase to go and hang out with Bree and Leo." Tasha panics as she helps her loopy step son up.

"How did he…"

"Did you know that they found ice on Mars?" Chase asks Tasha as he walks into a wall.

"No I didn't know that."

"Did you know that there have been 7 technical trips to the moon in 2014, even though we never even landed on the moon in 2014?" Chase asks.

"Really that's cool."

"Did you know that Quebec was named after a pet turtle?"

"Really?" Tasha asks him.

"No I'm just joking." Chase laughs.

"Chase how do you know so many odd things?" Tasha questions.

"I don't know." Chase giggles. "My head is full of a lot of useless facts."

"How did he…" The dentist asks himself once again.

**This was not so funny either, but I promise the next one will be funny, because the next one is Adam, and Adam is always funny.**


	5. Adam

"So you're the last one." The dentist says to Adam.

"Last what?" Adam asks.

"Last one of your brothers and sister to get their wisdom teeth taken out."

"Oh, hay if take out my wisdom teeth is that going to make me dumper, because I really don't need help being dump." Adam asks seriously.

"Oh no." The doctor groans. This one is not going to be any better than the others.

"Oh good, I'm glad taking my wisdom teeth won't make me dumper." Adam signs in relief.

"No, I wasn't talking to you." The dentist tells Adam.

"So it will make me dumper!" Adam panics.

"No it won't." The dentist panics.

"Won't what? Why are you confusing me? Are you Russian?" Adam asks loudly.

"What are you talking about?" The confused dentist asks.

"Oh my gosh you are part of the Russian mob aren't you? Well you aren't getting me or my family. Except Chase you can have Chase."

"Here." The dentist says to Adam as he puts the mask to his face. Soon Adam is asleep in the chair.

"This family is insane." The dentist mutters.

* * *

><p>After the operation was successfully complete Tasha and Donald walked into the room.<p>

"You have really interesting kids." The dentist tells them.

"You have no idea." Donald and Tasha say at the same time.

"Alright last one." The dentist says as Adam starts to wake up.

The second Adam's brain comes into focus, he punches the dentist in the jaw.

"AAHHHH!" The dentist groans as he clutches his bloody mouth.

"ADAM!" Donald yells.

"He's the Russian mob. I told you they would be here." Adam yells.

"Are you alight?" Tasha asks the bleeding dentist.

"What the heck is wrong with your family?" The dentist yells. "The first one was crazy, the second one annoying, the third one even more annoying and the last one punched me!"

"We are so sorry!" Donald says.

"What's your favorite type of Vodka Mr. Russian Mobster?" Adam asks.

"ADAM!" Tasha snaps.

"What, Bree told me I could ask." He says innocently.

"We are truly sorry about this. They normally aren't this bad, I promise!" Tasha tries to explain.

"Or do you prefer beer?" Adam asks.

"Just leave, now!" The dentist groans in pain.

"How much do we owe you?" Mr. Davenport asks.

"I'll mail you the bill, just _leave_!" He begs.

"Die Russian, DIE!" Adam yells as he starts to spray the poor dentist with the water hose used to clean teeth.

"Ahhhggg!" The dentist yells.

Tasha and Mr. Davenport quickly take the hose away and pull Adam out of the seat.

"Bye-bye Mr. Mobster. Say hi to the other Russians for me!" Adam calls to him as Donald and Tasha drag him out of the room.

**One more chapter!** **I hope I didn't offend any Russians out there. Sorry if I did.**


	6. Going Home

"So kids" Tasha asks once they are on their way home. "How did you like the dentist?"

"AAHHH." They all groan.

"I guess the pain meds are wearing off." Tasha laughs. "I still can't believe Adam punched the dentist."

"I can't believe Bree made out with a collage boy." Mr. Davenport says angrily. "When I find that kid I'm going to kill him."

"Donald, come on. She's 17, she can make her own decisions. She is smart enough to make her own boundaries and standards." Tasha tells him. "If she wants to have a boyfriend and do things with him such as-"

"LA LA LA! I'm not listening." Donald yells loudly. Tasha can't help but laugh.

"At least she didn't almost expose Adam, Bree and Chase like Leo and Chase did." She reminds him.

"Yeah, what exactly did Chase do anyway?" Mr. Davenport asks.

"Nothing much just challenged the dentist and insulted his education and career." Tasha giggles.

"Oh course he did." Mr. Davenport sighs.

"Are we home yet?" Bree complains.

"Yeah, my mouth hurts." Leo grumps.

"Mine too." Chase complains.

"My mouth and hand hurts." Adam groans. "Stupid dentist."

"My face is huge." Bree cries as she looks into the mirror. "I'm so ugly!"

"I bet the dumb dentist did something wrong. I told him to let me stay awake." Chase complains.

"Oh my gosh, there is blood on my hands. I think I'm going to-" Leo can't finish because he pukes all over the car.

"EWWW!" Everyone groans.

"Let's get them all done at once. It's be easier that way." Donald mumbles in a high pitched voice mocking his wife. "Yeah right."

* * *

><p>"Stella." The dentist says to his receptionist. "If anyone by the name 'Davenport' ever calls to make an appointment, tell them we're closed."<p>

"Yes sir." She says.

"Something is seriously wrong with those people." The dentist mutters as he rubs his jaw.

**Okay story complete! Thanks for all the reviews I enjoy reading them. They really brighten my day!**

***By the way I have a poll up so if you could vote on it that would be wonderful!***


End file.
